Best Served Cold
by Invisible-Trinity
Summary: What? Another Invisible Woman? What does she want with Darien and what does Stark have to do with it? Please R&R. Continuation of previous fics.
1. Default Chapter

Best Served Cold By Invisible Trinity This story is a part of a continuing plot from my previous fics: "Love at First Sound," "I Smell a Rat," "All You Need Is Love?" and "I Just Made You Say Underwear." Rated PG-13 for violence and mild profanity  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines, with the exception of Lillianne, Tobias, Avon, and Trinity, are property of SciFi (grr) and the USA Networks. They are all used strictly for fun, so don't sue me. I don't have a penny.  
  
Warning: Spoilers from "The Camp," "FtB," "The Choice," "EomE," and "TNS". If you've seen that, you've probably seen it all.  
  
Note: The character of Tobias Landes is for my lil' sis'. Guess who he is! Also, I'm a huge anime fan, so this fic may not fit as well as the others, particularly the character of Trinity, my namesake. Oh well, c'est la vie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A wise and happy guy by the name of Buddha once said, "Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." Now I'm all for expressing one's anger, but when it comes to Jared Stark, the more he keeps to himself the better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tobias Landes looked over the small chamber before him. He was in his mid- twenties, moderately tall, looking as fit as was humanly possible and then some. He had dark brown hair that was neatly cut and spiked. The chamber looked almost like a coffin. Within it, a figure lay, waiting to be unleashed. He checked all of the monitors to make sure that all was in place. This had been all too much for him. It was one thing to follow the Chrysalis credo and to perfect their own people.but this? This was all too monstrous. These people may have raised Tobias, but he wasn't sure he agreed with them. Of course, in Chrysalis, you never bit the hand that fed you. Suddenly, the main door to the lab slid open. In walked the man responsible for this all, Jared Stark. There was something different about Stark this time. Something had changed him, for the worst, if that was possible. "Ah, Mr. Landes," Stark said with a slight smile. "How is our little project doing?" Tobias cleared his throat. "Everything is going according to plan, sir. She'll be ready to test in a few hours." "Excellent," Stark said patting him on the back, "I have the perfect test subject." "Except." Tobias began. "Except what?" Stark said cocking an eyebrow. "Except." Tobias hesitated. He swallowed the lump in his throat and inhaled deeply. ".I'm not sure that." "Is that what's bothering you, Tobias?" Stark said with a slight chuckle. "Now, is not the time for doubts. We are too close to our goal. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir, Mr. Stark," Tobias nodded. "Good man," Stark smiled. A woman appeared in the doorway. Stark nodded at her and she turned and left. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. Be sure to notify me of anything that comes up." Tobias nodded again. Stark walked out the door after the mysterious woman. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but he didn't get a clear look at her face. All he saw of her was a flash of red hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Darien? Darien, what ya doin' here?" Darien lifted his head from the edge of the bed. He had fallen asleep in Lillianne's hospital room, clenching her hand. He had come in and told her all about how her little girl was cured and now healthy and happy. Then, he just sat for hours staring at her. "Are you alright, partner?" a familiar voice said. Darien rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up. It was Hobbes. Darien smiled at his friend and rubbed his scalp. "I guess I just lost track of the time," he said. Hobbes came in and patted Darien's shoulder. "Ya, well, it's closing time, my friend.Let me drive you home." "Thanks," Darien said as he stood. All this craziness had finally set in on him. He was free of the quicksilver madness, but he didn't have anyone to share this joy with. Sure, there was Hobbes, but it just wasn't the same. "You look terrible," Hobbes said, looking his friend over. "I tell you what, how about you and me hit the town. Maybe we'll even get the girls to come along with us." "I don't know.I'm not really in the mood for it." "Of course you're not," Hobbes said, jabbing Darien in the arm. "That's the reason we're going.Now, whaddya say?" Darien sighed. Maybe he really did need to get out. "Sure, why not?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stark looked at a figure in the shadows. "You've done well," he said. "You've reached every expectation. Tobias knew exactly what I wanted. I have another assignment for you. I need you to take care of a Mr. Pierce Reeves. After that, you know who will be the next target. Do well, and you will be rewarded. Understand?" The figure nodded. "Excellent," Stark said. "Then I expect complete success." The figure slipped into the shadows, leaving Stark alone in the room. He smiled to himself. "Soon.very soon.they'll all see exactly what I can do." 


	2. Assassin

Darien stared at the picture on his nightstand; it was of Lillianne. He sighed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Fawkes," he answered. "You'd better be ready, my friend," Bobby said on the other side. "We'll be there in about ten minutes." "Ya, I'm ready," Darien said, looking into the mirror. "Who all is coming?" "Claire and Munroe." Darien could hear them talking in the background. "Your hair ready? Because, we do not have time to waste, Fawkesy." Darien looked in the mirror. It looked perky enough to him. Hmm, he thought, maybe he should use more gel. "Hey, Fawkes," Bobby said. "Yeah?" "You'd better be wearing something decent," Bobby said jokingly. "We're going to a real night club. I don't want you wearing anything.well, you know." "What do you mean?" Darien asked looking in the mirror again. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" "Nothing, partner," Bobby said. Darien could hear Hobbes struggling to keep his laughter in. Darien frowned. "I'll see you in ten." Then he promptly hung up. There was nothing wrong with his clothing. There wasn't! In fact, he thought, he looked pretty darn good. Darien ran his hands through his hair one last time and walked to the kitchen. He could sure go for a drink. He reached into his fridge and pulled out the milk bottle. "It does a body good," he said to himself with a chuckle. Darien carried the bottle over to the couch and turned on his television. "Breaking news," the TV blared. "Another member of high society has been murdered in his home this evening. Mogul Pierce Reeves was found in his home, an apparent victim of a serial killer, preying on the wealthy. His body was found with two slashes, one to the arm and one to the throat. Reeves was the head of the company pioneering clone research." "I guess being rich has its downside," Darien said, lifting the milk to his lips. As he leaned back with another gulp, Darien felt a sudden chill near him. He stood, swinging around instinctively putting his fists up defensively. There was no one there, just the open window. Arnaud? he thought. Then he relaxed. That was ridiculous. There was no way it was Arnaud; he already removed his gland. Darien shrugged. He went to take another swig of milk and stopped in mid air. Wait a minute, he thought, I didn't leave the window open. Then, the chill came again. Darien quickly set the milk down and quicksilvered. Before him stood a glowing figure, as though it were someone quicksilvered. The figure lunged at Darien; a sharp pain ripped through his left arm. He fell to the ground, reappearing in the process. Darien glanced down at his arm; there was a deep cut running up his bicep. As he looked up, quicksilver flaked off the figure before him. It was a woman with long black flowing hair, most likely Chinese in decent. She wore a black Chinese gown and held a long dagger in her right hand. "What the.?" Darien said, confusion taken hold. "Who the.?" The woman just laughed. She drew the dagger to her face and licked a drop of blood from the blade. She smiled sinisterly, tasting his blood. "Aw, crap," Darien managed to say. He got up as fast as he could and ran for the kitchen. He immediately grabbed his trusty hammer, which just happened to be on the counter top. He managed to turn around just in time to block the woman's next attack. "Who the heck are you?" Darien said as he struggled to keep her back. He was amazed at the sheer strength she had. The woman just laughed. "Great," he said, kicking her onto her back. He leapt toward her, trying to pin her down. The woman bounced back on her feet, kicked the hammer out of his hand, and flipped over Darien. She jumped onto his back, grabbing his hair in one hand and holding the blade to his throat with the other. The woman laughed again. "Mr. Fawkes," she said, "You have been a festering wound for too long." She cocked her head and smiled at him. Darien could feel the blade slowly entering his skin. He gulped and closed his eyes. Who knew it would all end like this? Suddenly, he realized that she stopped her movement, as though she were rethinking her actions. "Freeze!" Hobbes shouted from the doorway. He held his gun ready. The woman turned her head, a frown spread across her face. "I said Freeze!" Hobbes shouted again. The woman just hissed at him. Bobby pulled his triggered, hitting the woman in the arm. She rolled over the top of Darien, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Hobbes carefully walked forward and checked his partner, who was rubbing his neck. Darien nodded that he was okay and Bobby walked slowly towards the woman. She lay motionless. Hobbes leaned forward cautiously and reached out to touch her. Without warning, the woman pushed herself upright, knocking him down in the process. She leapt into the air over Bobby and towards Darien. Still slightly off balance from the previous attack, Darien was helpless to stop the woman's next move. She darted behind Darien, sinking her dagger deep into Darien's back. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "Darien," Alex shouted from the doorway. She had come up to check on what was taking them. Horrified, she stood frozen. During this time, Bobby had recovered enough to sneak behind the woman, kicking her weapon out of her hand and grabbing her in a bear hug. "Munroe," he shouted, "Go get the Keep! Now!" Alex could only nod and run down the hall. Bobby focused on the woman. He knew that there was nothing he could do for Darien until Claire got there. Bobby maneuvered the woman to face him. He looked into her eyes. They were dilated to the point where her eyes seemed almost black. She didn't seem human. The woman struggled and bit at his limbs, but he managed to keep her under control. "Who sent you?" he shouted at her. The woman looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. With a sudden move of agility, the woman slipped herself between Hobbes' legs, ending up standing behind him. Hobbes, also very agile, turned just in time to block her high kick. "Who do you work for?!" he shouted as he matched the woman blow for blow. The woman simply continued her onslaught. Bobby was amazed. He'd never seen such skill. It was a good thing he had been training recently. "Bobby," Alex said, as she reentered the room with Claire. "Help, Fawkes," Hobbes ordered, turning his head toward the two. It distracted him enough that the woman got several blows in. Angry, Bobby struck back with one great blow square in the chest, sending the woman halfway across the room. He stood, in perfect form, looking at her, now trying to get back up. The woman rubbed her chest and pulled something from her belt; it was a baton with ribbon attached. With one swift motion, she flung the baton towards them, sending the ribbon swirling. Abruptly, it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Claire, Alex, and Bobby choked on the smoke. When it finally cleared, they were the only ones left in the room, with Darien still lying motionless. Bobby ran toward the still open window and looked out. There was no trace of the woman. He shook his head in disbelief. "She ain't human," he said to himself. Alex sat there speechless. Claire stared at Bobby, but quickly turned her attention back at Darien. "We have to get him out of here," she said. Hobbes and Munroe nodded and carried Darien out to Golda.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hobbes," the Official said. "Give me status." Hobbes leaned forward in his chair and looked his boss straight in the eye. "It looks bad. Fawkes is doing fine. The Keeper said that he's stable." He rubbed his forehead. "As for the assailant, she didn't leave a single trace." "What are you saying, Bobby?" "I'm saying, sir, that if we hadn't shown up, we probably wouldn't even know it was a woman. I'm saying.we've got nothing." The Official rocked back in his chair, rage slowly building inside. He pounded his fist on the desk. "Eberts!" he shouted. There was no reply. Both men looked around them. Nowhere in room 202 was Albert Eberts to be found. "That's it! This agency is falling apart!" The Official shouted, "One of my men was attacked in his own home, and I can't find out any information because Eberts has suddenly gone AWOL. I've had enough!" He pounded his fist against the desk again. "Bobby! I want you and Alex to comb every inch of Darien's apartment. Find out anything you can.. And BRING ME EBERTS!!!" "Yes, sir," Hobbes said. He stood and walked out the door. He shut it behind him and leaned against the wall. Everything had gone to pot. What was going on? He rubbed his eyebrows and looked up. There he found Alex standing before him, wringing her hands and looking down at the floor. She looked up and caught his gaze. She looked as though she were on the brink of tears. "Munroe?" Bobby said carefully, "Are you alright?" "I-," she began. "I-, I don't know what to say. It's all just a blur. I mean.. Fawkes and that woman.I just.I've never felt more powerless in my entire life." "Hey," Hobbes said, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "it happens to the best of us." "No," Alex said, pushing his hand away, "you don't understand. It doesn't happen to me. I have never." She shook her head. "That woman. I just can't believe all this is happening." This time, Hobbes grabbed Alex by the shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye. "Listen, no one is invincible. Bobby Hobbes knows. You're looking at someone who knows from experience. Even the strongest of us feel vulnerable." Hobbes patted her on the back and walked down the hall. He decided to wait awhile until she calmed down to tell her about the new assignment. Alex just stared at where Hobbes once was. She was speechless. 


	3. Things Are Not As Planned

"I've received word of the results of your assignment. You've failed," Stark said coldly. "I did as you asked," the assassin said. "Anyway, he was an innocent." Stark frowned and began to pace in the room. He stared at the woman who sat in front of him. He had sent her to Fawkes as her last assignment. With him out of the way, all of Stark's plan would have gone off without a hitch. "Trinity," he addressed the woman, "you've disappointed me. The final target was the most important. Now, everything is on hold." Trinity looked at him. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "You did not mention interference." Stark walked in front of her and slammed his hands against the wall around her head. She didn't even flinch. "Your job is to eliminate all obstacles. You've botched your assignment. And all because of some interference? That's just weakness. I do not tolerate weakness." Trinity frowned. She grabbed Stark by the neck and pushed him against the adjoining wall. "I demand my compensation," she said through her teeth. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her head. Stark smiled. "I don't think so." He tapped his fist against her head. Trinity's headache grew. She fell onto her knees, gripping her head. "You see, Trinity," Stark said as he circled around her. He leaned down and lifted her head by her hair. "I made you, and I can break you." He released his grip. "Never disappoint me again." Stark left Trinity clenching her temples.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eberts walked into his house at half past 11. He had just had a wonderful time with Avon. She was the woman of his dreams. Absolutely amazing, beautiful, and just.wow. Eberts dropped onto his couch and reveled in the moment. He heard his answering machine beeping. He turned his head and pushed the button. "Eberts," the Official blared. "Where are you?! Do you realize what time it is?!? We have a crisis situation. Get in here NOW!!!" The final word shook the answering machine clear off the table. Eberts stood immediately and headed out the door. What had he been thinking?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tobias looked out the window of his standardized room of Chrysalis. The lights outside the complex completely blocked out any starlight. The apparent emptiness of the sky consumed him. Something had changed. Something was wrong. He'd never had doubts in Chrysalis before. Not until the failure of the locusts. He sighed deeply. He was having thoughts he'd never had before. Thoughts of escape.but how could he escape from a place that had never been a prison to him. He shook his head. There was just. Suddenly, he felt another presence was in his room? Could Stark read his mind now? He slowly turned. There was Trinity, crouching on his floor, hands wrapped around her head. Tobias leaned down toward her. She looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to be hardened by the experiences she had. All of his doubts reemerged. "Help me," she said weakly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't," he said, shaking his head. This was what he was afraid of. Trinity's eyes narrowed and she lunged at Tobias. She grabbed him by the throat and sneered. "You will help me." "I can't," he rasped. Trinity's eyes immediately softened and let him go. Tobias gasped for air. She began to cry. "I'm sorry.I'm sorry," she wept. It was amazing, Tobias thought, her personality was so erratic. It must be the drugs. A new emotion suddenly swept over him. He felt sympathy for her. He leaned down and pushed back her hair. She looked up at him again. This time, she had a look of sorrow on her face. "The pain." she struggled to say. "Please." "I." Tobias said. He was at a loss. He'd never felt this way before. There had been pity, but not sympathy. What was wrong with him? He breathed heavily. "It's because of the drugs. You're suffering withdrawal.I can give you some to tie you over, but that's it." What was he saying? "Follow me.Actually, just sneak into the lab, I'll meet you there." He looked at her again. Her dark brown eyes seemed so soft and human. He remembered when he first unleashed her. Her pupils were so large; her eyes seemed black. He shook his head. "Let's go." Tobias walked down the hall, all the time thinking of Trinity's eyes. Her face was so beautiful. He had never seen anything like it. It was so. Tobias walked into the lab, acting as though it were routine. He checked the entire lab. No one was there. He moved to the center of the room and waited. What was he thinking? What had come over him? Those eyes. Mid- thought, he noticed Trinity was now sitting on the table before him. She looked at him with her dark eyes; Tobias was entranced by them. He shook his head. He grabbed a syringe and vial from a nearby cabinet. "Here, give me your arm," he said. Trinity extended a slender arm. Tobias took it and leaned in to get the correct angle on the needle. Tobias could smell her skin; it was sweet, but flowery. He noticed that she had a gunshot wound. He set down the syringe and tenderly bandaged the wound. Why was he being so caring? He still didn't know. Then, slowly he injected the drug into her vein. Trinity leaned in close to see what he was doing. "This is just enough to keep you sane." he said, looking up. Their faces met just an inch apart. "for now." Tobias looked into her eyes again; they consumed him completely. Trinity and Tobias looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, they leaned into each other; their lips met. Tobias had never kissed anyone before; he hadn't been matched up with a proper partner yet. He was still too young for that. At this moment, he didn't even think about it, though. All he could feel was emotion; it was unlike anything before. He had never realized that this sort of thing existed. He had never realized that anyone could feel that soft and warm. He felt Trinity start to pull away. Tobias' wits returned to him. "You should go," he said. Trinity only nodded. Her eyes were once again feral; her pupils were slowly expanding. A sudden noise came from behind them. Tobias turned to see what it was; someone had entered the lab. When he looked back, Trinity was already gone. "Tobias," Stark said, as he approached. "I'm glad I found you.Working late?" "Yes, Mr. Stark," Tobias said obediently. "Excellent.I need you to do something.it's about Project Trinity." Tobias stiffened. "What do you mean, sir?" "She's become an annoyance," Stark said gravely. "We need to end the project, immediately." "Do you mean.?" Tobias said, guilt welling up inside of him. "Yes, prepare the solution. I'm sure she'll come back. Then we'll end it." Stark left Tobias alone in the lab. He swallowed hard. What was he to do? 


	4. Again?

There's an old adage that says if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Now, for some people, I would definitely suggest that you quit while you're ahead.or at least while I still had mine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien lay in the infirmary of the Agency. He felt as though he'd been awake the entire night before. His brain was awake, but he struggled to open his eyes. He felt something nudge his hand. He reached for it blindly. Nothing was there. He heard a giggle, then, it nudged his hand again. He slowly lifted one eyelid. There, just behind the edge of his bed, stood Violette, with a bandage on her head from her surgery. She giggled again and reached for his hand again. This time, Darien was ready. He grabbed her hand and opened both his eyes. "Eeeek!!!" Violette squealed. "Hmm," Darien said playfully, "Now it seems that something keeps poking me." Violette giggled. "Gee, I wonder if it was a little girl I know." "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently. "Oh, really?" he said sitting up. He winced slightly. Oh yes, that's right; he had been stabbed. "Darien?" Violette asked concerned. He smiled and slowly picked her up and placed her on his lap. All his muscles were sore, but he didn't want Violette to worry. "I'm fine. What are you still doing here anyway?" Violette smiled. "Claire said I needed to stay a little longer, just in case.and I came to visit Maman. She still needs a prince to kiss her." She tilted her head slightly and wrapped her arms around his head. "I'm so glad your okay. I thought you had some bad boo-boos." "Mmmph, mmph, mmph, mmph mmph," he said into her hug. Violette giggled gleefully. "Hey, now, kiddo," Hobbes said from the doorway. "I think Darien needs to breathe." "Okay, Uncle Bobby," Violette said as she let go of Darien's head. "Phew," Darien said jokingly, "I was getting a little light-headed." Violette laughed. "Hey, partner," Hobbes said, taking Violette off Darien's lap. "How ya feeling?" "Well, considering what happened," Darien said, a bit pained, "I feel just a notch above Super Dave after he'd been dropped off a building." "Who's that?" Violette asked. "Don't worry about it," Hobbes said. "Darien's old. Super Dave is long before your time." "I'm old?" Darien said, feigning offense, "You should talk, grandpa." "Hey!" Bobby said, slightly offended, "watch it, sick boy. Remember who can move." "I see someone's feeling better," said a voice from the doorway. It was Claire. "Alright, you two, stop pestering my patient." Violette giggled and looked between the Keep and Hobbes. She winked at Bobby and nudged his side. He looked down at the little girl. His eyes widened. "I think I'll get this little girl out of here," he said quickly. "See ya later, Fawkesy." Hobbes carried Violette out. Claire waved good-bye. "That was abrupt," she said. "Well, anyway, Darien, how are you feeling?" "A little blurry, Keep," he said. "I'm not surprised. You have a concussion." "Great," he said, rubbing his head. "What exactly happened anyway?" Darien said. "All I remember happening was that woman.and then Hobbes came.and then nothing." "Well, I wasn't there for the entire time. All I know is that she stabbed you just left of your right shoulder blade. Bobby tried to stop her; it was just crazy. Bobby matched her every move, but she got away in a flash of smoke." "Geez," Darien shook his head. "It sounds like one of those Japanese cartoon thingies." "Yes," Claire said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Darien, do you know anything about that woman?" "It's really a fog." Darien said, shifting his position on the bed. "I remember she looked Asian.She seemed to hesitate when she had me alone.I don't know why.Um, she said something.something that reminded me of someone."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You're really becoming a festering wound, Fawkes," Stark said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I remember now," Darien said, sitting up. He winced as his wound reminded him that it was there. "Stark said something similar to me when I met with him at the camp." Darien smiled. "I made him strip.you should have seen the look on his face." Claire feigned a smile; she'd humor him since he was injured. "So, you think it was Chrysalis?" "Maybe," Darien said scratching his head. "It's too coincidental that they said the same thing. I." Suddenly, they could hear gunshots outside the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alex walked down the hall, deep in thought. She was a complete wreck. How could she just freeze like that? She was a five star A. It was just impossible. And then Bobby just took control. He was amazing. She'd never seen that side of him before. He was so masculine. He was so. Alex spotted Bobby leave the infirmary with a little girl in his arms. She'd never him seen him fatherly; it was very. "Hey, Munroe," Hobbes said, "How ya feeling?" Alex smiled weakly. Weakly? She straightened up and walked confidently over to the two. "I'm fine.. Who's this?" she said looking at the little girl. "This," he said, setting the girl on the ground, "is Violette. She's Lillianne's daughter.Violette, this is Alex Munroe." Violette smiled sweetly and curtsied. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Munroe." Alex smiled. "It's very nice to meet you too, cutie." She felt a slight pang in her heart. She missed James so much. Alex lifted Violette into her arms, just to see what it would be like. Violette smiled and hugged Alex. "This little sweetheart has a tendency to win people over instantly," Hobbes pointed out. Alex closed her eyes to savor the feeling. She imagined that it was James in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes. She spotted something strange. Footprints were appearing out of nowhere. She squinted to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her; they weren't. She carefully gave Hobbes Violette and leaned in close to his ear. "Get some back up," Alex whispered. She tilted her head towards the footprints. Bobby glanced carefully behind him and nodded. He took Violette in his arms and walked calmly down the hall. Alex pulled out her gun and aimed it in the vague direction of where the person would be. "I know you're there," Alex said, in an unsteady voice. "Surrender now, and no one will get hurt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eberts," the Official grunted, "what is the meaning of this behavior?" Eberts swallowed guiltily. He didn't know what to say. He was just swept up in. "Eberts," the Official said in a low voice, "explain." "S-s-sir.I.I-I-I." Eberts closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Sir, remember that advice you gave me, to invite Ms. Stratford to a Star Trek movie using my best Shatner impression?" "What?" the Official said perplexed. Then he suddenly remembered. "Oh yes.so?" "Well, it worked, sir." "It what?" "I've been spending my time with Avon." "Eberts.are you trying to say that you have a sex life?" the Official said with a slight chuckle. "Not exactly in those words, but." Eberts said bashfully. The Official's smile disappeared. A slight shudder went through his body. "Eberts, if you neglect your duties here one more time, I will have to ask you to cease and desist." Eberts nodded solemnly. He was about to say something with a shot rang out from the hallway. The Official and Eberts turned to look what happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trinity crawled through the ventilation system of the Agency. The drugs she was given clouded her mind. All she could think of was one thing. She had to finish her mission. If she did that, she would get her drugs again. Her heart was pounding. She could feel he was close; she could almost smell him. She came to a vent, which pointed down. She looked carefully through the slits. Seeing no one around, she quicksilvered and jumped down to the ground. Silently, she walked toward the infirmary. Her senses were buzzing; the lights around her seemed to flash and swirl. Still she kept focus; she had to get back in Stark's good graces. As much as she despised him, she needed him. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She stopped, holding her breath. Slowly, she turned around. There stood Alex, holding her gun up in the air, aiming approximately in her direction. "I know you're there," Alex said, in an unsteady voice. "Surrender now, and no one will get hurt." Trinity stayed silent. How did she know that she was there? She tested Alex, shifting slightly to her left. Alex followed her. Trinity unquicksilvered, realizing that she could not escape. "How did you know?" Trinity asked, her eyes shrinking to slits. Alex looked down. There were dusty footprints from Trinity. It was fully apparent that the Agency hadn't cleaned out its air ducts in decades. Trinity sneered. "Humph," she said, "there's no way you can take me alone." Trinity unsheathed her blade. "Oh, I don't plan on it," Alex said, with a sudden smirk on her lips. "I think they'll help me out." Trinity looked behind her, there were now several armed men, with Hobbes leading the group, pointing guns at her. She narrowed her eyes again. The blood in her head was pounding. Everything in the hall seemed to be in slow motion. She ran towards Alex, without warning. Instinctively, Alex fired two shots at the woman. Trinity dodged the first and the second bullet, kicking the gun out of Alex's hand. She then knocked her down and poised to stabbed Alex deep in the chest. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot into Trinity's neck. She pulled out a large dart from her neck. The room slowly began to blur. Trinity could feel her muscles failing. She fell to the floor and rolled onto her back. The last sight she saw was of the agents pointing guns at her head. She tilted her head to the side and saw Claire in the doorway of the infirmary, holding a dart gun in her hand. 


	5. Who are you?

The under funded six packed themselves into the now repaired holding cell. Claire slowly entered to check on their prisoner; she was out cold. Claire began to check the woman's body for wounds and any identification. "I checked her blood work," she said as she examined the gunshot wound, but couldn't find anything to identify her. "She has high levels of narcotics in her system. Apparently, whoever did this to her, addicted her to drugs." Claire continued to check the woman's body. Darien cleared his throat. Claire looked up. "Um," Darien said, "you might wanna check her other arm, Keep." Claire checked the other arm and found a tattoo of a chrysalis inside a Celtic trinity symbol. "Well," Hobbes said, "I guess that proves it was Chrysalis." The woman began to stir slightly. "Claire," the Official ordered, "get out of there." Claire quickly got up and locked the cell. The woman slowly sat up, clenching her head. She groaned slightly. The pain was just a strong as ever, if not stronger. The assassin gripped the sides of her head. She began to rock back and forth, curling into a fetal position. The pain continued to increase, more and more, until finally, she went numb. The woman sat up and stared blankly at the wall. She cocked her head to the side. She suddenly began to cry. "Who are you?" Hobbes finally asked, after studying her. "Do you think she'd answer?" Darien said. "I.I am Trinity," Trinity said, meekly. Bobby and Darien looked at each other, and then looked at her. "I guess it works," Darien said, scratching his head. "Okay, why did you come?" "I came for help," she said. "Why did you think we would help you?" Hobbes asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I could taste it," she said, turning her head to Darien. "In your blood." "What?" Darien asked, shocked. He moved toward the bars, grabbing them with his hands. "You didn't taste like the others. You tasted clean." "That's disgusting," Bobby remarked. "Hang on," Alex interjected. "What others?" "The other targets," Trinity said, "all their blood was tainted." "Yuck," Bobby said. "So, let me get this straight," Darien interrupted. "You chose to come here because my blood tasted clean?" "Yes," Trinity said. "Right," Alex said. "I don't think we should trust her." "That's a given, Munroe," Hobbes said. "What I wanna know is, why is she telling us all this?" "I need your help," Trinity said "This is crazy," Alex remarked. "Enough," the Official said. "Doctor, I want to know how she can go invisible." "I'll have to run some more tests," Claire said, "but I don't think I'll know without someone giving us the information." "What did they do to you?" Darien asked. It was possible she knew what happened. Suddenly, Trinity began shaking and screaming; her headache was back in full force. It was as though the question had triggered something in her head. Darien winced and rubbed the back of his neck; memories of quicksilver madness were all too fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure if what she was going through was qsm, but he knew how she felt. He walked to the cell door and slowly opened it. "Stop," the Official ordered. Darien continued into the cell. He knelt down to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did they do to you?" he said again softly. The woman looked up at him. Only one other person had ever looked at her like that: her creator. She felt her headache subside. "I don't know.but I know who does." "What do you mean?" Darien said. Before she could answer, Trinity's headache overtook her. She gripped the sides of her head. Suddenly her eyes were blazing she lunged at Darien. "Die!" she screamed. As she landed on top of him, her headache overtook her. She fell to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. "I can't.control it!" Finally, she passed out from the pain. Claire ran in and checked the woman. "She must be suffering from withdrawal. We should get her to the Keep. I need to ease her pain." "Are you sure that's wise, Doctor?" Eberts asked. "We can restrain her if we have to," Claire pointed out. "Quickly, now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trinity's head was throbbing, but far better than it was before she passed out. She slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by a light directly above her. She tried to sit up, but found she was restrained. She tried to struggle against her bonds, but found her muscles extremely weak. Suddenly, a head came into view, covering the light from her eyes. It was the target. "Hey, calm down," he said. "We're just trying to help." Somehow, she believed him. She stopped her struggling and relaxed. Slowly, her eyes readjusted; she looked around. "Why-," she said quietly, "Why can't I move?" "I've administered a muscle relaxant," the doctor said. "The drugs you are on caused your muscles to tense; hence, the migraines. You should feel much better now." "Th-," Trinity hesitated. She'd never said anything like this before. "Thank you." The doctor smiled. "My name is Claire.and yours was Trinity, correct?" Trinity nodded. "You probably know who I am," Darien said. "You," Trinity said, "are Darien Fawkes. Approximately six feet four inches tall, you are the younger of two children. Your older brother, Kevin Fawkes, invented the gland, which enables you to be invisible. He was killed by former resource, Arnaud de Föhn. You live alone in your apartment, except for your pet rat. Your favorite color is purple, and your favorite food is oatmeal cookies." "Whoa," Darien said blinking. "Chrysalis knows all that about me?" "No," Trinity said. "I do. I had to follow you for a few days, in order to gather information." "Well, this is fascinating," a man said, "but why are you telling us all this?" "Oh, please excuse my partner," Darien said. Trinity perked an eyebrow. "So you are Robert Hobbes, former FBI agent. You now work here, overworked, underpaid, and under appreciated. It is nice to meet you." "See?" Hobbes said, "I told you I wasn't imagining things." "Right," Claire said, "Anyway, why ARE you telling us this?" "I-," Trinity said. "I told you already.I think.your blood was clean.I trust you.and-." She looked at Darien. "You remind me of my creator.He is the only one who was kind to me." "I think we can trust her," Darien said, turning to the others. "You sure, Fawkesy?" Hobbes queried. "Ya." Darien looked back at the woman. "You said that your creator knows what happened to you. Do you know where we can find him?" Trinity nodded. "Chrysalis." "Aw, crap," Hobbes, said. 


	6. Turncoat

Someone once said that even the best laid plans can go awry. Well, for Jared Stark things were definitely about to go to pot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wide open spaces, Darien thought, Big wide open spaces. Darien was following Trinity through the vents of Chrysalis. Why had he agreed to go? Enclosed spaces were the worst. And of course, the Chrysalis vents had to be smaller than most.or maybe it was just that he was taller than most. Either way, it just sucked. Darien looked directly in front of him; Trinity was shimmying through the vent, leading the way. Well, he thought, at least the view wasn't too bad. Trinity looked back at him; he blushed slightly. Did she know what he was looking at? She signaled downward and quicksilvered. Oh, Darien thought, they were there. This had better work. He quicksilvered and followed Trinity down to the floor.  
  
Tobias sat in the lab, alone, staring at his computer screen. It was just unthinkable. He had to destroy Project Trinity; he had to kill her. He couldn't! But Stark's orders.But he couldn't! What was wrong with him? Six months ago, he wouldn't have questioned anything; Trinity would already be dead. Ever since Stark received the orders to be replaced. His doubts resurfaced again. It was all tearing him apart. Tobias felt something cold on his shoulder. "Are we alone?" a woman's voice said. "Yes," Tobias responded. Slowly he turned around. Before his eyes, Trinity appeared, holding a blade to his throat. Shortly after, Darien Fawkes appeared before him. Tobias looked into Trinity's eyes; they were soft and beautiful. He relaxed slightly. "Uh, hi there," Darien said. "We're here for you, apparently." "What?" Tobias said shocked. "Creator," Trinity said, lowering the blade. "You know what I am. They need to know." "But." Tobias said, still in shock. "You're Darien Fawkes." "Wow," Darien said, "I'm honored. I must be famous." "How did you get in here?" Tobias asked. "Everyone is looking for you. They're all wearing infrared glasses." "We thought of that," Darien said pointing up. Trinity grabbed Tobias' hand. "Come with us," she pleaded. "I think they will help." "What?" Tobias said. Suddenly, his Chrysalis programming kicked in. "Help?!" Tobias shouted. He began to walk closer to Trinity as his voice became louder. "What are you thinking? They are the enemy, the only thing standing in our way. Why would they help us?! Why haven't you eliminated them?!" Trinity glared, then shuddered, as though afraid. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Darien said, pushing him back. "I didn't expect you to be willing, but like it or not, you're coming with us." "Why are you doing this?" Tobias asked. "What do you gain? I just don't understand." His doubts began to resurface. ".I should.I should call Stark." "Alright, that's it," Darien said. And with that, he punched Tobias in the face, knocking him unconscious. Trinity gaped. "Why did you do that?" "He wouldn't have come with us." "How are we going to get him out of here?" "What do you mean?" Darien said looking up. "We can't drag him through the vent," Trinity said. "Oh, well, then we'll just do it the hard way." "What?" "Follow me." With that, Darien quicksilvered both he and Tobias; Trinity followed his lead. They slowly looked out in the hallway. There were several guards wearing infrared glasses. Darien thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. I hope this works. He signaled to Trinity, then placed a hand on the wall. Slowly he released quicksilver onto the wall then onto the floor. Trinity mimicked his action. Soon the entire hall was covered and invisible. The guards, of course, were extremely confused. The entire hall, with the exception of themselves, appeared to be frozen. Taking advantage of the confusion, Trinity and Darien, carrying Tobias, ran down the hall and outside. The guards tried to follow, but ended up ramming into invisible walls and doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Albert?" Avon asked, stroking the side of his head. "Whatever's the matter?" Eberts and Avon sat on his couch, watching "Enterprise." "Huh?" Eberts said. "You seem a bit distracted," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Eberts blushed. "Oh, I was just thinking.Things at the Agency have been at bit.chaotic. And." "Albert, what are you trying to say?" "The Official.he." Avon looked innocently at him. She brushed aside her red hair and leaned into him. "Albert?" "Avon," he said nervously. He turned and took her hands. "You need to understand, my job comes first in my life.and" "I've been a distraction, haven't I?" she said with a smile. "What?" "I've been taking you away from your job." "Well.yes." "I understand." Avon looked at her watch. "I should go," Avon said, getting up. "I'll see you later, Albert." She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Uh." Eberts said. He was blushing. With that, Avon smiled and left Eberts. That went very differently from how he thought it would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you going to cooperate or not?" Hobbes asked. This was insane. Of course, this guy wasn't going to talk. That whole time waiting in Golda, he kept thinking about how useless the situation was; Fawkes was always a softy for lost causes. Maybe it was because Fawkes thought he was one of them. Tobias sat silently in the cell, staring at his captors. He couldn't believe this. Everything was falling apart. This was not the way things were supposed to be. How could everything go awry? He should have killed her; it was the right thing to do. No, no.He couldn't kill her. Not her. Chrysalis was wrong; they shouldn't have experimented like this. No, Chrysalis was never wrong. Now, he was left with no choice. Tobias felt his false molar. He opened it with his tongue and felt the small plastic capsule in his mouth. It had come down to this. Chrysali never talked; Chrysali never accepted imprisonment. He smiled slightly. Suddenly, the cell door opened. In walked HER, Trinity. Tobias averted his gaze. If he looked into her eyes, he didn't know what he'd do. "Creator," Trinity said, kneeling down towards him, "Please help." She winced slightly as a pain went through her head. Tobias clenched his fists. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. He wrapped his tongue around the capsule in his mouth. "This isn't working," Bobby said, matter of factly. "Hang on," Darien said. Hobbes looked at his partner; there was that sympathy again. Tobias looked Trinity in the eyes. His doubts resurfaced again. All this time, had Chrysalis been raising him or brainwashing him? He put the capsule of cyanide back into his false molar. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll help.for her." Trinity leapt up and hugged him. "Wait a second," Hobbes said. "I'd hate to interrupt this touching scene, but why the sudden change of heart?" "It's not sudden," Tobias said. "I've had doubts in Chrysalis for awhile now. I just never realized it." "Okay," Darien said. "I'll buy it.So, what's your name, kid?" "Tobias. Tobias Landes." 


	7. What's going on?

Alex paced outside the detention area. A Chrysalis.here? She could hardly stomach it. She kicked the wall. Why wouldn't Hobbes and Fawkes let her into the room? It wasn't as though she would do anything.that she'd regret. This entire situation was just disgusting. Helping a woman from Chrysalis with a man from Chrysalis. She just couldn't take it. Alex looked up as Bobby came out of the chamber, scratching his head. That was one of his more endearing qualities. She caught herself and straightened up, crossing her arms. "What's up, Hobbes?" she said as calmly as she could. "I just don't get it, Munroe," Bobby said. "Exactly," Alex said, throwing her arms into the air. "How can Darien even think of helping them?" "Actually," he said, "Darien got them to cooperate.but I still don't trust them." "You mean they're coming out?" she said. Bobby only nodded. Alex shook her head. "I can't be here for this," she said. Hobbes looked at her. He had a feeling how she felt. After everything with her kid. "C'mon, Munroe," he offered. "Let me buy you a drink. I'm supposed to be off duty anyway." Alex nodded. Bobby put an arm around her shoulder and walked her down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She needs methadone," Tobias said, looking at Trinity writhing on the floor in pain. "It should ease the pain." Claire nodded her head and went to get a syringe. Darien walked up to Tobias. He looked at the man sideways. "Well, Tobey, what did you do to her?" Darien asked. "What is she?" Tobey sighed. He really didn't want to say anything, but he had to.for her. Claire joined them. Trinity was now asleep in the demented dentist's chair. "She is Project Trinity," Tobey said reluctantly. "She was always a trained assassin. One of our very best from our China branch. We implanted an invisibility gland in her head--" "Wait," Darien said, "I thought all the glands were destroyed.I mean.I do believe I remember exploding cows." "Yes," Tobey said. "All of the cloned glands were destroyed. We implanted Arnaud's gland." "That's impossible. Arnaud's gland could only worked with his adrenalin.He was Mr. Energizer rabbit.I mean, bunny." "That is true," Tobey agreed. "We fixed that. Her injections aren't just a narcotic drug. The solution carries a disabled virus. That virus contains DNA with the gene for Arnaud's adrenaline." "You mean, you used a plasmid to alter her very genetic make up?" Claire interjected. "Only in her adrenal glands," he said nodding. "Uh," Darien said, raising his hand, "I'm sorry I don't speak scientist. Could I get a translation here?" "Well, Darien," Claire said, "They basically gave her gene therapy. They changed her DNA so that she produces Arnaud's adrenaline." "Wow, that's icky." "Unfortunately, it wasn't permanent," Tobias said. "The altered cells would be replaced by her own. Hence, we needed a way to get her to come back for the shots." "That's why you got her addicted to drugs," Darien said, finally understanding the situation. "But that still doesn't explain why you did it." Tobias looked down. He wasn't sure if he should go on. Well, he was already past the point of no return. "Chrysalis originally commissioned the project to replace Alianora, starting with the training of our assassin. Once Arnaud's gland became available, we integrated it into the plans." Darien cringed at the thought of Alianora. Tobias continued. "Then, when Mr. Stark found out that he was to be replaced; he changed the project for his needs." "Replaced?" Claire asked. "Yes, the board said that he had failed too many times, because of a single man.You, Mr. Fawkes." "So," Darien continued the thought, "Mr. Stark was out for revenge. That's why all the murders lately." "That's correct," Tobey nodded. "Those C.E.O.'s were a part of the Chrysalis founding board. They were responsible for Mr. Stark's dismissal." "And then he came after me.the reason for all his failures." "Correct again, Mr. Fawkes." "So," Claire added, "then you must know how to remove the gland." "I'm afraid not," Tobey sighed. "I was not placed on the project until after the gland was put in. I can't really help either of you." "Well," Darien said, "Then why did she choose you? If you can't help, why bother?" "I don't know," Tobey said looking down. "Maybe because I was the first person she saw when she woke up. She was placed in stasis for reprogramming. I was in charge of her revival." "No, no, no," Darien shook his head. "She said that you were the only one who was ever kind to her. and that just doesn't sound like Chrysalis." Tobias sat silently. Claire decided to intervene. "Darien," Claire said. "I just remembered I need to run some more tests on you. You know.just to be safe." "But-," Darien began. "No buts," Claire said smiling. "Let's go over here." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Hey, ow!" Darien protested. "What's the big idea?" "I think we should leave him alone for a while." "What makes you say that?" "Just woman's intuition," Claire said. "Besides, I still want to check your gland.besides, you've been injured recently." "Don't remind me," Darien said, rubbing his shoulder. "Anyway, I feel alright." "I just want to make sure nothing's gone awry." "Huh?" "Just let me check for any anomalies." "Who's it what's it now?" Claire shook her head. Maybe it would be best to change the subject. "You know," she began. "I think there's going on between those two.I mean, Tobey doesn't act like Chrysalis." "Well, ya, come to think of it," Darien nodded. "He didn't put up much of a fight.and he kept saying he was doing this for Trinity.What are you suggesting?" Claire smiled slyly. "I think there might be something going on between them." "Hmm," Darien said, stroking his chin. "What?" "I didn't think Chrysali could love."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hobbes and Munroe sat in a seedy bar, just a few blocks from the Agency. They sat on barstools next to each other. Jazz music blared from the jukebox. Alex downed her tequila and signaled the bartender for another. Bobby sipped on his beer and looked at her. Man, she could really hold her liquor. Alex looked despondently at the wall. "Do ya want to talk about anything?" Bobby began. "What's there to talk about?" Alex said, slightly drunk. "Listen, I can imagine how you feel, but you shouldn't bottle things up like that.I mean it isn't healthy." "Listen, Hobbes," she said angrily, "I don't need a lecture on mental health.especially from you." "Ouch," Bobby said with a certain charm. "That's hittin' below the belt. I know you don't like Chrysalis, we all don't, but completely shutting down won't help anything, my friend.. I mean, I don't know if this guy is a palooka or what." "Whatever," Alex interrupted. It was nice of Hobbes to try to cheer her up, but she didn't want to hear it. She downed another tequila and signaled for another. She hated Chrysalis with every fiber of her being. She downed her tequila again. It stung as it went down. Her vision was beginning to blur. She didn't care. She signaled for another. "Hey, Munroe," Hobbes said. "I think you'd better hold off on anymore." "I'll do whatI damn well please," she said curtly. She downed another tequila. "Now, I'm definitely sure you've had enough. C'mon, Munroe, I'll drive you home." "I dontneeda ride home," she said, slurring her words. "Imfine." "You kidding me? You're totally fishniked." "Imnot drunk. Besides, how doI know yournot drunk." "Hey, I've only had half a beer, and I ate some hot wings," Bobby said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Now, c'mon. I'll take you home." "Fine," Alex said, getting up unsteadily, "but Ican walk by myself." Alex began to walk and immediately fell into Hobbes' arms. She laughed tried to stand again on unsteady legs. Bobby shook his head. He shouldn't have let her drink so much, but what could he do? She was really taking this Chrysalis thing hard. Maybe a night in a drunken stupor wouldn't be so bad. Hobbes loaded her into the car and started the car. Alex stared at Bobby in the moonlight. She'd never really noticed him before. He was really in very good shape for a guy his age. His profile wasn't really that bad either. Wait a sec.was she just thinking this because of the booze? Alex thought as she watched Hobbes drive toward her house. He glanced at her with concern. He had beautiful brown eyes. No, it wasn't the booze. He really was quite attractive; she'd just never given him much thought. After all, he was rather short in stature.and bald.and he did act a bit immature, especially around Fawkes.but, now, she realized, those seemed to be more assets than drawbacks. There was definitely something there, she'd never seen before. "Alright, Munroe," Hobbes said, parking Golda. "Do I need to help you inside?" "Bobby," she said, still very drunk, "Youknow.you are quite a hunkyhunk, hunk.person." She smiled, trying to be seductive. Alex leaned up against him and attempted to stroke the side of his face; she actually slapped him lightly on the cheek. Hobbes shook his head, pushing her back slightly. "Remind me never to let you get hammered again." "Oh, Bobby," Alex said with a slight hiccup. "Youare so considididerate." He helped her up the front steps to her house. Bobby pulled out her keys and opened the door. Walking inside, he set her down on the couch. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," Alex said. "Youknow, this is whyIlove you." She puckered her lips and tried to kiss him. Hobbes pushed her down on the couch, avoiding her onslaught. "Goodnight, Munroe." Calmly, he walked out the door. Once inside Golda, Bobby sat back. "Oy," he sighed. "If Munroe was comin' at me like that, maybe I should get Claire drunk." He chuckled to himself and drove back to the Agency. He had better check on everyone. 


	8. I'm Tired!

The Official sat at his desk going over the report Claire had produced. This was incredible. Arnaud's gland.an invisible assassin.a Chrysalis turncoat. This could be very lucrative. The Official chuckled to himself. "Whatcha doin'?" a little voice said. The Official looked up and saw Violette standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he said. "Uncle Bobby put me in here after I met Ms. Munroe." "What? That means you've been in here all afternoon." Violette nodded. "Eberts!" the Official shouted. Eberts popped into room 202 suddenly, with a large stack of papers in his arms. "Yes, sir?" he said, a little frayed around the edges. "What is Bobby's niece doing in here?" the Official asked "I didn't even know Bobby had a niece!" "She is not Agent Hobbes' niece, sir. She is Dr. DuLac's daughter, Violette." On cue, Violette curtsied and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you." The Official was completely flustered, but he found the little girl quite cute.maybe too cute. He cleared his throat. "What is she doing here?" "The Keeper felt that it would be prudent to have Violette stay a little longer here, after her surgery," Eberts said. The Official grunted. Violette laughed. He glared at the little girl. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You make funny noises," Violette said through giggles. "Do you know who I am?" "Yes. Uncle Bobby said you're the fat man.but you don't look very fat to me." That made the Official snicker a little. He hated that nickname. "You're very smart, you know that?" "Thank you," she said, curtsying again. "May I ask what your name is?" She finished with a big grin. "Hm.well, if you have an Uncle Bobby, you can call me Uncle Charlie." She scratched her head. That didn't make a whole lot of sense to her. "Ok, Uncle Charlie." The Official chuckled. Eberts chuckled too. "Shut up, Eberts," The Official said, ceasing his laughter. "Yes, sir," Eberts said, shutting up. Violette giggled. "You're silly."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tobias sat staring at Trinity in the holding cell. Frankly, he couldn't blame them. He certainly wouldn't trust them. Heck, he didn't. Trinity was shaking as her body adapted to being substance free. Tobias leaned down and stroked the side of her face. What had he done to her? He shook his head. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking? Of course, he did this; it was what Chrysalis wanted. He had seen her inside her stasis chamber for nearly a year now. She'd become more than an experiment to him.something so much more. He had to fix this.or at least ease her pain. He knew what he would have to do. Trinity began to cry as though in pain; she slowly opened her eyes. "Creator?" she asked weakly. "Trinity, call me Tobias...no, call me Tobey." She nodded. Tobey pulled Trinity into his lap. "Trinity, I'm so sorry that you're in pain, but we need to get you off the drugs. You'll have to go cold turkey." "Please don't leave me," she wept. He looked deep into her eyes; they seemed too innocent, despite what she had done. It was almost as though she were lost. He had to help her find her way. "I won't," Tobey said with a sigh, "I promise I'll stay by your side until you're better." Trinity smiled. "Thank you." She closed her eyes again. Tobey held her close. He would make things right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hobbes walked into the Keep, rubbing his eyes. It was late.really late. Still, he had a feeling that everyone was still there. He looked around. Darien was on the demented dentist's chair and Claire was at his side. She looked concerned. Darien looked.well, like a very tired Darien. "Hey, Keepie," Hobbes greeted, "Hey, partner." "Oh, hi, Bobby," Claire said. She sighed. Darien just nodded. God, he was tired. "What're you two up to?" Bobby yawned. Claire sighed again. "Well, I'm checking Darien for any ill side effects of the suicide gene.and his injuries." "What about the Chrysali?" "We moved them to the holding cell." "So," Hobbes said, putting his hand on Darien's shoulder, "how you feelin', Fawkesy?" "Ire. Ery ired. I ou ou om eep," Darien said, yawning. "What?" "I said. I could use some sleep." "Well, that's obvious, my friend." Darien only groaned. "Why don't you nap," Claire said. "I think I have enough from you.for now." "Great," Darien said, laying back and closing his eyes. Claire signaled to Bobby to follow her to the back of the room. "So, what's the scoop, Keepie?" he asked. "Well, everything that Tobey said checks out. I crosschecked the DNA of her adrenal glands with Arnaud's DNA sample we have on file. She really does have Arnaud in her. However, she'll be going through some terrible withdrawal soon. I'm not sure exactly what will happen after that." "Wow.what about our other invisible friend here?" "Darien.well, I've found an anomaly in his blood, but I can't find anything directly wrong with him.. Other than that, his stab wound is healing nicely. I think, though I'll keep him here a while." "So, you working over time, Claire?" Hobbes inquired. "Ya, it sure seems like it," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, then let me get you some coffee.Irish cream?" "Sure, why not? I don't think a little alcohol will effect me much.Anyway, I don't think anything will happen tonight." Hobbes smiled to himself. Maybe this would work. 


	9. Hello!

Alex awoke groggily. The sun was too bright and the couch was too hard. Couch? She sat up; her head was spinning. It was almost as though she had a hang over. Did she? What happened last night? She remembered Hobbes taking her to a bar.and then. "Oh, crap." She let Bobby see her drunk.See HER drunk. Alex was not a graceful drunk. She was clumsy and entirely too.honest. She gasped. Did she let anything slip? She thought hard. Alex vaguely remembered noticing some of Hobbes' finer qualities, but she'd already begun to notice those.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stark sat rocking back and forth in his chair. He looked at the remaining Chrysalis board members. He smiled to himself and then straightened up. "It is truly tragic that our fellow associates have been taken from us," he said seriously. "I hope you will all allow me to take the lead in this time of need." The board members nodded; some out of agreement, some out of a nagging fear. Stark stood and walked out of the room. The woman with red hair met him as he came out. "I hope everything went according to plan," she said. "Oh it has.Avon," Stark said smiling. "What is the status at the Agency?" "Mr. Eberts was very cooperative," Avon said, "but there has been intervention." "Are you making excuses for yourself?" "No, sir. I will be able to complete my mission there.it will just take a little longer than previously planned." "You'd better be right, Avon," Stark said, sternly. "I cannot tolerate anymore failure." "Don't worry, Mr. Stark. Everything will go according to plan." "Excellent. Everything will be perfect once our final irritation is exterminated." "Sir, the Agency will be eliminated." Stark smiled. 


	10. Awakenings

As James A. Baldwin once said, "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." No truer words were ever spoken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hobbes awoke on one of the examination tables in the Keep. He yawned and stretched; he found that he couldn't completely move. He looked down; Claire was lying on his stomach. Bobby's mind went blank. He never imagined that this was possible. He just froze and stared at Claire. She began to stir and sat up stretching and yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Oh, good morning, Bobby," she said sleepily. "You know, you make a very comfortable pillow." "Uh.thanks?" was all he could say. Claire walked over to her desk and continued her work. Robotically, Bobby sat up and walked toward the door. He just didn't know how to act. "Bye, Bobby," Claire called after him. "Uh.bye?" Just then, Bobby bumped into Alex. "Oh, sorry, Munroe," he said. "I wasn't paying attention." She just blushed. "Uh.'sokay?" "You okay, Munroe?" Bobby said. "You feelin' better?" "Uh.ya?" "Okay, well, I'll see ya later." Alex just didn't know what to do with herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien sat in a chair in the infirmary, his head lying on Lillianne's bed, completely asleep. It had been a very long night, but somehow, visiting her made it all feel.less bad. He suddenly felt something stroke his face. Half asleep, half awake, he stirred slightly. It stroked his face again. It was definitely a hand. Fingers traced along the bridge of his nose and around his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Darien sat up with a start. There before him was Lillianne, smiling with her hand still on his face. "You're still as handsome as I remember," she said in her light French accent. "Oh, my God," Darien exhaled. He leaned forward and hugged her. He couldn't believe it. "I'm glad you missed me." Lillianne smile and kissed him on the lips. 


End file.
